1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly to an improved bar for use in lifting weights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of weight lifting using barbells to lift weights is well known. In performing such lifting exercises, different bars may be used depending on which particular set of muscles are being exercised during the lifting routine. For example, straight bars are used for general lifting, equal sets of weights being removably secured near the outer ends of the bar, outboard of a gripping area. Curling bars are known which have kink or bend in the bar in each of the two hand grip areas so that the exercisor's hands will be turned slightly relative to the axis of the bar during lifting. This increases the benefical result to the biceps. A tricep bar is known which has an even more pronounced bend in each hand grip portion so that exercisor's hand are positioned at an even greater angle relative to the axis of the bar. As suggested by the name, this bar increases the benefits to the triceps during lifting exercise.
With the use of these prior and known bars, the exercisor would either have to have multiple sets of weights, each set being held on one of the respective bars for performing the various exercises serially, or else the exercisor would have to remove each set of weights from a particular bar and replace those selected weights on another one of the bars to perform the next lifting exercise. In any event, the exercisor would have to have at least three separate bars for performing the three exercises described above. For each different angle of handle grip, the exercisor would require a separate bar and, perhaps, its associated weights.